The Capitol's Revenge Arc
The Capitol's Revenge Arc is the second arc of Legacy of the User Battle Force, as well as the last one to be hosted on the wiki; all further arcs were hosted on the IRC channel. Story Prolouge "We'll bring him back to life. We'll get revenge on all of the Districts! We'll do it..." They started up the machinery. Gear twists, screeching noises, and then a cover of fog followed... The Capitol's evil survivors created a machine that brought President Snow back to life with legendary powers from the past. --------------------------------- Katniss Everdeen was enjoying life in District 12 as a mother of two with her husband. It seemed like a perfect day, without a cloud in the sky as the sun bathed the ground in light. Under an umbrella, Katniss took another sip of iced tea as she turned the page in the book on her lap. But suddenly, a shadow emerged. It was a familiar figure, but with a green pool of murky liquid at his feet. He looked the same, but very disoriented. Above all of his features, a white rose was strung to his white jacket, with the stem facing up. "Why, hello there, old rival." The voice hissed, like a snake. Surprised, Katniss jolted up. There was President Snow, but he was falling apart. His hands were barely attached to his arms; his hair blew away in the howling wind that came at his presence; his eyes were pitch-red. "Don't believe me? Think this is all a dream, a hallucination? Think again." There the voice was again, clearer. It couldn't have been an image produced by the brain. It was impossible for any hallucination to feel this conscious, and impossible for any dream to feel this real. "Y-you... how have you... What do you want?!" Katniss stood up, trembling. Snow stood, chuckling at the fear of his old enemy. "It's quite simple what I want from you, really." He held out a transparent substance that trapped an ocean of a green liquid- the very same liquid that was gathered at his feet. Snow continued to chuckle as he uncapped the liquid. "What I want is... your life." Snow's words came out slowly and evilly, as if he was filled with malevolent joy. Katniss, still trembling, was unable to escape the grasp of Snow when he dashed forward and grabbed her by the throat. Struggling, she managed to spit out "You... you-- you... I can't even begin to describe..." Snow chuckled, speaking nothing more, as he poured the liquid down Katniss's throat. Immediately, Katniss felt her bones and muscles regressing, and her body shrinking into a tiny size. "It's so boring when you just poison your enemy and let them choke to death, but what fun is it to kill your enemy the way you remember them; as a pathetic child? You'll be fun to torture!" Snow slowly started at the childized Katniss, but before he could grab her to start his cruel mutilations, she fell into a time portal which quickly regressed into nothing. "What..." Snow stuttered as the void faded. ----------------------------------------- This section is still a rough draft. Luckily, allies came. Immediately, Talia and Starman sprang into the scene and started vanquishing enemies. This drew the attention of Snow, who ordered Talia dead. He sent a warrior with strange spiritual energy to lure Talia. However, her sister went instead and got pulverized. Talia stepped in and easily defeated the enemy with two new allies. After an onslaught of multiple zombified minions, our allies were ready to face Snow... or so we thought until Tributes who were zombified stepped into the scene. They easily defeated these tributes and took one hostage - Clove. They raided the castle with the help of a new semi-ally, The King of Hueco Mundo. Defeating Snow's clones, they finally faced off against the real Snow. Although the fight started off in Snow's favor, the tides quickly turned when the king used a luring attack to force Snow into Hueco Mundo, where he lost all his powers. The allies celebrated by looting off of Snow's weapons. Allies The Allies are the group of people that support the event-exclusives and attack the enemies. If the Allies win, they will be rewarded 1,500 points for every fight they partook in, as well as 500 for every enemy they K.O.ed. *Timson622222 *Starman125 *WinXkaila Non-Player Allies *Katniss Everdeen *Primrose Everdeen *Chuck Norris *Bruce Lee *Sosuke Aizen *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Yachiru Kusajishi *Kenpachi Zaraki *Byakuya Kuchiki Neutrals The Neutrals are passive fighters who, although usually having the same goal as the allies, can attack the allies if they get in the way or if they just feel like attacking them. Neutrals may also fight for fun and they usually don't care who gets hurt. Keep in mind that moves that target everyone will target the allies as well. If the Allies win, the Neutrals will be rewarded the same offered rewards as the Allies, but 200 points will be deducted from their score for each ally they defeated for every battle. *Hedwig302 *Lisa Yadōmaru Non-Player Neutrals *Shunsui Kyoraku *Kisuke Urahara *Jolteon *Flareon *Enobaria *Lyme Traitors The Traitors are the combatants who decide to ally with the enemies, thus betraying the User Battle Wiki's army. Traitors usually aid the allies out of anger or because they feel like it, or they are allured by the high amount of points offered. If the Enemies win, the Traitors will win 3,000 points for every fight they partook in, as well as 500 points for every ally defeated. If they lose, however, all Traitors will be banned from the wiki for seven days. N/A Non-Player Enemies *Multiple Zombified Minions *Glimmer *Cato *Clove *Marvel *Brutus *Cashmere *Gloss *President Snow Clones *President Snow Outcome Snow is defeated. Category:Legacy of the User Battle Force arcs